Frozen High School
by xXEmoicequeenXx
Summary: elza goes 2 scool an hans rly likes her... wat wil happen?omg
1. Chapter 1

Haiiiiiiii pplz its xxemoicequeynxx here! I WUV elsa so much n hans 2 so im gna write a fanfic bout them 2getha! i don't care abt the ppl who say dat hans is evil cus gess wat? im evil 2 so i wub it. n in this fanfic elza is evl 2 so its fine ok don't h8 enjoi xxxxxxox

it all started at the ice kingdom highscool. i (im elsa lol) was wearing a black panther fur coat with long high heel bootz they were blood red. I was whereing ice blue fish net stockings uner my furcoat (it was 2 show tht im still the ice queen n im still pwrful). I LOVE FISHNETS!

I walked into the scool. Ever1 stared at me lik I waz famuz n I am. The boys started at me the girls sttared at me, every1 (don't h8 cuz im a bicycle). I winkd at the boy grup bc hans was in there. We call hans hands in high scool cuz he has big hands lol u no wat tht means xxxxxxx hands haz dark blue hare wit black tips n instead of suit he wheres a black teeshert tht says 'im emo git ovr it", he wears black jeans wit rips in them (he rippd them himself wen he waz depressd),,

"hiiii elza" said hands lovinly

"hi boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" I say sexaiiily

Hands melts in2 the floor (not literly, figureinely). I walk past him becus I have othr things 2 do lol n he looks me when I walk, he wuvs my boday.

I wak thru the halls. Every1 stares ovously. I git to my lockr n I open it but wen I look up I c hands folowin me. He looks me in the eye n I can tell he wants me. I smile and put my emo makeup in my lokcr. Wen I close it, hansel comes up 2 me and asks if I "will u go to the greendai consert tonite?'',,,, "mayb"I replay.

I git 2 clas. Hands sits nex 2 me. He is doodleing I look ovr an guess wat? He is drawin me. I put my han on his hans (lamo lol rofl get it? HANS) he looks up 2 me and looks happie,,, I am 2,, I whespr in his eer "if u go 2 the consert, I will2'

Aftr scool I got rdy 4 the consert. I lok thru my walk In Black Closert. Everything Was Black Besides The One Pair Of Socks My Dead Mom Got Me Be4 She Died In The ShipWeck. My Maid Comes In Thru The Door, Its Olaf's Wife SnowDevil. I AsK Her 4 Advise On Wat 2 Where, She Points Out The Long Black BollGown I have in the back I look at it 4 a bit an think bout it. The dress looks like Emy Lee's dress in going undr but instead of red its balck. Aftr thinken abt it 4 a few mins I saw tanks Snowdesert and git the dress n wear it. I put on blue lipstick and black eyeliner wit black eyeshower. I look rly hot.

TANKS GUIZZZZZ! 4 READING MA FANFIC! IM RLY INTEREST IN UR THINKINGS ON IT"! part 2 out soon! HABE A GD DAYX XOXOXOXOXOXOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXO

-xemmyicequenxx


	2. Chapter 2

HOI is part 2 of my frozeon high scool series xxxxxx enojoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! If u guiiz hav any suggests then plz tell meh becuz im always open for improvisation xxxxx

Aftr I finish gettin rdy 4 the consert I hop out the windw. Snowdevil is scard becuz she thinkz I wil die but its ok becuz I hav ice powrs. I float to the floor in a cloud of wind n ice. I look bk to the windo an wave bi (GET IT CUS IM A BISENSUAL!).

As I wak to the consert I see hands bff sven. He is setting outside of da consert. He has black hare that covrs his face sexaiily, he weres blck eyeliner 2. He sets in the snow w8ing 4 hands to arrive. I go up 2 him an ask how he is but he dosnt replay iinstead he stHANDS up an hugs me rly tight. I hug him bk tightr,

"we cant let hands see!'' I belch softly in svens eer. "he will git supr strawberry jelly if he doez"

Sven holds me tightier in his big muskalar arms, he is so warm evn in the cold. U guiiiizz don't kno this but sven an I r secretely a thing but hands dsnt no either. We kep it on da downlow. Sven lets go of me an sets bk down in da snow.

I luk sven on da ground an I set opsite him. Sven points in2 da distHANS & hands is ther waking towards us. Behind him is my uglier sis Anne. She has brown hare an blue eyes an she wheres granma curtens. No1 liks her so she alwaiiiz gits in my bidnes.

Hands cums up 2 me an saiiiiz hi, me sven an hands go in2 da consert but my ugliiiii sister isn't invitd in cuz the ppl sed shes 2 ugliii. We stan at da front, I stan between svet an hands,,, svet has his HANDS on mah bootay the wh0le time an hends dsnt evn notice cus he is 2 bsy listenin to "broken dreams bulavard".


	3. Chapter 3

HEYY! Its me again emoxicexqueenx, HOW ARE Y'ALL? ? soo I read ur revew an aparetnly u guiiiiiz r confused bout y sven is a human. The ting is dat dis is a fanfic so anythin is possible dis is a parallelogram universe an sven and kristoph r both super hot guiizz. Sven was born human in dis 1 guiizz! Now part 3!

The consert is now ovr. I say ttyl to hands nd walk off wit sven. Sven wipes his hare out his face so he can see where hes going but he dsnt wipe it 2 far cuz he still needs sum on his face. Wen we walk out we sea annie tryin to flirt wit kristoph.

I cum up 2 her nd tell her to go way. Sven rolls his eyes her and kristopf smiles at us cuz we saved him from my ugliiiii sister anne. Anne cries nd runs awaiii in2 da distance. Kristopher says tanks 2 us n we all walk bk to svens stable (sven still lives in a stable cux I wantd 2 keep it like the movie)). Sven lies dwn in da hey and looks up 2 me n krisp wit a smile. Krisph lies dwn nex to sven an they look at the seeling. I set dwn on da water bucket cuzz im a ladiii. I crossed my legs an went to sleep. So did the boiiz.

The nex day we woke up by hands. Hands was pusihing us an telling as to wake up. Wen sven woke up I saw hands punch him in da face, sven had a whats ur prob m8 look on his face but didn't say anythhin. Then kristy stood up an hands punched him 2 rite on da nose. He screamed an punchd hands back. I said stop it! But hey carried on. When I stood up hands picked me up an ran off wit me in his arms.

I tried 2 hit hands buthe woudlnt let go off me. I said why? Let me go bu he said no. he told me he was jelly of me with the other boiiiiz so he waz gonna take me awaiii were they don't know wher I am. Hands climed up da ice mountains until we got to his secrete ice cave. He took me inside an bloked the intrance. I cried but I had hands so it waz ok I gess.

Tht night I slept on da snow wit hands,,, he was rly warm and cudly,,, I sai doin this to me hands? Don't u love me? Hands said that he

"I do love u" he said "thts why im doin this"

I stayd quite

"I want u all 4 myself"

I clsed my eyes

"an im evil" hands said

I lookd up hands an smiled bcuz I like evil boiiz.

HOPE U LIKE IT!

xEmo4lifeiceqeuenxx


End file.
